best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eminem
The 150th article on the Best Music and Songs Wiki! Marshall Bruce Mathers III (born October 17, 1972 47), better known by his stage name Eminem, is an American rapper, singer-songwriter, actor, record producer and record executive. He is the best-selling artist of the 2000s, winning several Grammy Awards and Rolling Stone dubbed him the "King of Hip Hop". Mathers began his career in the late 1980s as an underground battle rapper. In 1996, he released his debut studio album Infinite, but it was a commercial failure. After signing with Dr. Dre's Aftermath Entertainment, Mathers rose to mainstream popularity with his second album The Slim Shady LP in 1999. 7 more albums were released after TSSLP and they were all commercial successes. In 2002, Mathers starred in the hip hop based drama film 8 Mile, which won the Academy Award for Best Original Song in 2003 for "Lose Yourself", becoming the first ever hip hop artist to win the award. Early Life Marshall Bruce Mathers III was born on October 17, 1972, in St. Joseph, Missouri and was raised in Detroit, Michigan to Marshall Bruce Mathers Jr. and Deborah Nelson, who both played in a band together called Daddy Warbucks. His mother almost died after a 73-hour labor. He never knew his father, since he left him and his mother and moved to California, when Mathers was just six months old. Mathers and his mother would later be joined by his half-brother Nathan. Throughout his childhood/youth, he spent much of his time in a working-class, primarily African American neighborhood in Detroit, where was constantly being bullied for being different. His head was severely injured in an assault by one bully named D'Angelo Bailey. In 1982, Mather's mother filed a lawsuit against the school. He was also put in a coma for ten days by again another bully. He would later rap about this in his song "Brain Damage". Before discovering hip hop, Mathers wanted to be a comic book artist. His uncle Ronnie introduced him to hip hop, listening to Ice T's "Reckless". When he was 14, Eminem and his friend Max Ruby adopted the aliases "Manix" and "M&M", the latter of which evolved into "Eminem". When he was 17, due to truancy and poor grades, he dropped out of Lincoln High School. He never explored literature despite being interested in English and disliked math and social studies. Career 1988-1997 In 1988, Eminem dropped his first song "Take A 87 & A Half (Pooh Butt Day)". He also released other songs like "As the Doom Surrounds With Gloom" in 1989, "Passin' Out Concussions" in 1990 and in 1991, "Male Prostitute". He, rapper Proof, and other childhood friends formed a group called Bassmint Productions. They released two EPs (extended plays). The group would later be renamed Soul Intent and they release their self-titled EP in 1995. Eminem and proof later formed along with other rappers a group called D12 (short for the Dirty Dozen). Eminem signed with Web Entertainment and on November 12, 1996, he released his debut album Infinite, however, it was a commercial failure. He also worked at Gilbert's Lodge in St. Clair Shores, Michigan before getting fired. 1997-2003 On December 25, (Christmas) 1997, Eminem released his first EP (extended play) Slim Shady EP, which introduced the alter ego Silm Shady, who talks about rape, drugs and murder. In March 1998, The Source featured Eminem in its "Unsigned Hype" column. After traveling to Los Angeles to participate in the 1997 Rap Olympics, an annual nationwide battle rap competition and placing second, the staff at Interscope Records sent a copy of the EP to company CEO Jimmy Iovine, who played the tape to rapper and record producer Dr. Dre, founding member of rap group N.W.A. and Aftermath Entertainment's founder. Eminem signed to rapper Dr. Dre's Aftermath Entertainment and on February 23, 1999, he released his second album The Slim Shady LP, which featured the singles "My Name Is", "Guilty Conscience" and "Role Model". The album was a critical and commercial success. On May 23, 2000, Eminem released his third album The Marshall Mathers LP, which did better than his previous project both critically and commercially. It features the singles "The Real Slim Shady", "The Way I Am", "Stan", "I'm Back" and "Bitch Please II". He released his fourth album The Eminem Show on May 26, 2002, which included the singles "Superman", "Without Me", "Sing for the Moment" and "Cleanin' Out My Closet", and sold 30 million copies worldwide, making it the best-selling album of 2002. In 2003, he made an appearance on the track "Patiently Waiting" from 50 Cent's record Get Rich or Die Tryin' He also produced three tracks from the Tupac: Resurrection soundtrack. 2004-2009 On November 12, 2004, Eminem released his fifth album Encore, which received mixed to positive reviews from critics, but a mostly negative reaction from fans. It features the singles "Just Lose It" (which contains slurs about Michael Jackson), "Mosh" (which criticizes President George W. Bush), "Encore" featuring 50 Cent and Dr. Dre, "Like Toy Soldiers", "Mockingbird", and "Ass Like That". On December 6, 2005, he released his first greatest hits album Curtain Call: The Hits, which included the new songs "Fack", "When I'm Gone" and "Shake That". Why His Songs Rock #His flow is fantastic and is one of the strongest flows in the rap game. (ex, Fall) #His lyrics are amazing and well written. He also wrote them. His song "Lose Yourself' has some very inspirational lines such as "This opportunity comes once in a lifetime" and "You can do anything you set your mind to, man". #His beats and sampling are phenomenal such as in "Like Toy Soldiers", "Stan", "No Love" and "Sing For The Moment" . #He raps in an aggressive, but awesome and entertaining voice. #His music videos are also great and shot well, especially the music video for the song "Stan" featuring Dido. #His songs can be about a variety of different topics. #He can do many different genres of hip hop, including comedy hip hop and horrorcore. #He starred in 8 Mile, which is a great film and he won an Academy Award for Best Original Song, making him the only rapper to win said award as of now. He also made cameos in the films The Wash (from 2001), Funny People (from 2009) and The Interview (from 2014), as well as the television series Entourage and he was guested on the Comedy Central show Crank Yankers. ##In addition, he voiced an aging, corrupt, Ebonics-speaking police officer in the video game 50 Cent: Bulletproof. #He has helped influence many music artists like 50 Cent, Kendrick Lamar, Logic, J. Cole, Ed Sheeran, Big Sean, etc. #His alter-ego, Slim Shady is interesting, sometimes very violent but also very funny, #He does amazing on features and he even does better than the main artists (ex. Forever, Caterpillar and Majesty). #His songs "Nail in the Coffin" (a diss track aimed at Benzino) and "Killshot" (a diss track aimed at Machine Gun Kelly) are how diss tracks are supposed to be done, with good flows and lines that will destroy the target. #His live performances are amazing. #His album covers are terrific, especially the one for The Slim Shady LP. #His rap duo Bad Meets Evil is great. #He donated $150.000 to "Change4Change". He also helped raise almost £2 million ($2.4 million) for Manchester attack victims. #Eminem also payed tribute to the artists he collaborated with, such as the late Nate Dogg, and Proof. #His songs tend to have great use of wordplay/punchlines (ex. "Cold-hearted, from the day I Bogarted the game, my soul started to rot, fellow. When I'm not even in my harshest you can still get roasted, 'cause Marsh is not mellow" from "No Love"). #He collaborated with the late Juice WRLD before his death in the song called "Godzilla". Bad Qualities #In some of his songs, he uses the slur "f*ggot", which sparked a lot of controversies and can be offensive towards people of the LGBT community. However, in a 60 Minutes interview, Eminem has stated that he uses the said slur not as a synonym for gay people, denying that he was a homophobe. Despite this, an Australian politician tried to ban him from the country. #He has some terrible songs and his albums Encore, Relapse and Revival weren't very good. Revival received much negative attention and reviews from critics including Anthony Fantano who gave the album a 2/10. #He did a terrible freestyle that tried to diss Donald Trump to the point where he gave the finger to his fans who support Trump and told them that they can't be a Trump supporter and a fan of him at the same time. He now states that he regrets doing that, and apologized to his fans. #He insults a lot of people in his songs, and A lot of the time they get mad and controversy begins. #He used to be a prescription drug addict until his methadone overdose in December 2007, missing Christmas with his children. Fortunately, he was not fully detoxed. #Most of his recent music is received poorly by audiences and critics. Legacy Eminem is widely regarded as one of the greatest rappers of all time and Rolling Stone ranked him at number 83. on the "100 Greatest Artists of All Time". In 2011, Rolling Stone called him the King of Hip-Hop. He has sold over 220 million records worldwide, making him one of the world's best-selling artists of all time. Hip-hop artists Wiz Khalifa, Hopsin, Tech N9ne, Drake, 50 Cent, Nas, Royce Da 5'9", Rakim, Kendrick Lamar and more have each called Eminem one of the greatest hip-hop artists of all time. Discography Studio Albums *''Infinite'' (1996) *''The Slim Shady LP'' (1999) *''The Marshall Mathers LP'' (2000) *''The Eminem Show'' (2002) *''Encore (2004) *Relapse'' (2009) *''Recovery'' (2010) *''The Marshall Mathers LP 2'' (2013) *''Revival'' (2017) *''Kamikaze'' (2018) *''Music to Be Murdered By (2020) Compilation Albums *''Curtain Call: The Hits (2005) *''Eminem Presents: The Re-Up'' (2006) *''Shady XV'' (2014) Soundtrack Albums *''8 Mile: Music from and Inspired by the Motion Picture'' (2002) *''Southpaw: Music from and Inspired by the Motion Picture'' (2015) Reissued Albums *''Relapse: Refill'' (2009) Extended Plays *''Slim Shady EP'' (1997) Box Sets *''The Singles'' (2003) *''The Vinyl LPs'' (2015) Trivia * He is 5'8" (173 centimeters). * He is of English, Scottish, German and Swiss descent. His maternal great-grandfather was born in England, his paternal second great-grandfather was born in Germany, his maternal second great-grandfather was born in Switzerland, and one third great-grandfather George A. Scheinert is listed on a census record as having been born in Poland, but his surname Scheinert is German. *His influences include Esham, LL Cool J, Rakim, Ice-T, Kool G Rap, Masta Ace, Big Daddy Kane, Newcleus, Matronix, Beastie Boys, Melle Mel, Run-D.M.C., Boogie Down Productions and Tech N9ne. *In the book My Son Marshall, My Son Eminem, Eminem's mother stated that he struggled with bipolar disorder. *He appeared as an extra for the music video of the Korn song "Got the Life". *Eminem's IQ is estimated from 110 to 120, which is considered as an average IQ and in top 68% of the population in the world. Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Rap rock Category:Horrorcore Category:Internet memes Category:Rappers Category:Comedy hip hop Category:Hardcore hip hop Category:Alternative hip hop Category:Eminem Category:1970s Category:Producers Category:Artists Category:Chopper rap Category:1972 Births Category:Greatest Moments in Music History Category:Actors Category:2020s